


Losing My Mind

by Seblainer



Series: Holding On [5]
Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: When Dylan goes on a camping trip and Marco doesn't hear from him for three days, he gets worried.
Relationships: Dylan Michalchuk/Marco Del Rossi
Series: Holding On [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090982





	Losing My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Dergassi The Next Generation  
Title: Losing My Mind  
Characters: Dylan Michalchuk and Marco Del Rossi  
Pairing: Darco (Dylan/Marco)  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Slash.  
Summary: When Dylan goes on a camping trip and Marco doesn't hear from him for three days, he gets worried.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Yan Moore and Linda Schuyler own this show and these characters.  
Words: 195 without title and ending.

Word to use: Desperate

HO # 5: Losing My Mind

Three days had passed since Marco heard from Dylan or Spinner. The two men had become friends and they went camping a week ago. There had been regular contact, until it stopped.

That was three days ago and he was desperate for news. Marco was going crazy. He'd called Paige and Jimmy, everyone, to ask if they'd heard from Dylan. No one had.

It was another two days before the door opened and in walked Dylan. Thankfully, he looked no worse for the wear. That didn't stop Marco from running to his boyfriend.

He pulled Dylan into his arms and kissed him. The kiss lasted for a few moments before he pulled back. "Where have you guys been? I've been losing my mind."

Dylan chuckled. "We're sorry for worrying everyone. We had car trouble on the way back. Our phones died and there were no houses for miles. We had to walk back."

Marco listened to Dylan. Then, he hugged him again. "I'm just glad that you're both okay. I was worried that one or both of you were hurt."

Dylan nodded and kissed Marco. Then he said, "You don't have to worry anymore. I'm home now."

Marco smiled. "Thank God."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
